See the Sun
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: The prequel to "I'm Still Here". Rated for language later on. Oliver has the perfect girl. She's pretty, popular, nice, sweet, everything. He loves her so much ... but when he doesn't love her, his world starts to crumble. What's Oliver to do? Can K


Chapter 1

"If it isn't Miss Katherine Anne Bell!" Katie shrieked as Oliver picked her up, bride style, and twirled around in a circle.

"Bloody hell, Ol'. You scared the shit out of me!" Katie put a hand over her heart, attempting to steady her breathing, as Oliver set her back down. Katie had spent the first half of the summer at Oliver's house and Oliver had spent the second half of the summer at Katie's house. Oliver had disappeared soon after he and Katie arrived at the train station and said goodbye to Katie's parents.

"Hey, Wood, be nice to my sister here." Katie whirled around to see her older brother, Patrick, standing a few yards away. Her face lit up and she ran to him; he enveloped her in a huge bear hug, lifting her slightly off the ground as he did so.

"Paddy! Ohmygod! I thought you were busy today?" Oliver chuckled and walked over as Patrick set Katie back on the ground; Oliver received a firm handshake and a smile from the older man. Patrick had graduated last year and was now training on the reserve squad of Pudlemere United.

"Well I couldn't miss this opportunity to see my baby sister off to school, now could I?"

"Patrick! I'm not your baby sister. You're only two years older than me, get over it!" Patrick chuckled, smiling, but as he glanced at his watch, his smile faded.

"Damn. I'm really sorry Kates, but I'm going to have to cut this short. You'd better write to me, every day, okay?" Katie rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll write Paddy. Good luck with everything. I'll see you at Christmas right?"

"Yeah, at Christmas for sure." Patrick smiled and hugged his sister tightly, before nodding curtly at Oliver and disapparating.

"Hey, don't be sad Kate. You'll get back into the swing of school and won't even notice he's missing." Oliver squeezed Katie's shoulder reassuringly as she wiped a single tear out of the corner of her eye. She hated goodbyes, particularly because the last time she had said goodbye to her grandfather was at this very station. "Katie, nothing's going to happen to your brother, or your parents, or anyone else. I promise." Katie sniffed and smiled, enveloping Oliver in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Ol'. So, where did you run off to earlier?" Katie linked her arm with Oliver's as they started towards the train.

"To see Erin."

"Figures." Erin was Oliver's girlfriend of three years; they had started going out at the beginning of second year and were still going strong. Katie had to admit that it did take away from Oliver's time with his friends, but he always made sure to spend ample amounts of time with them. Being at Erin was a Ravenclaw, it wasn't like she gobbled up his time at meals at Quidditch matches because he almost always sat with his Gryffindor friends. She was a fifth year just like Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George.

"Kate ... can I tell you something?" Oliver looked oddly pensive as Katie snorted at his question.

"No, Oliver I only know more about you than your own mother, but you can't tell me anything." Oliver turned to Katie, with a serious expression.

"I'm serious Katie ... this is important to me." They started up the stairs and, thankfully, found an empty compartment right away. Oliver sat down and motioned for Katie to sit across from him, she did so after closing the compartment door.

"Yes, Oliver. You know that you can tell me anything."

"Okay." Oliver took a deep breath. "I think ... I think I love her Kate." Katie's eyes widened slightly at his statement, but sensing he wasn't done she didn't say anything. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I umm ... I want to give her a promise ring. It's like an engagement ring, only its more long term. What do you think?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think, Oliver. It only matters that you love her and she loves you." Oliver sighed and shook his head, finally raising his eyes to look at Katie.

"No, Kate, I need to hear it from you. You're my best friend ... if you don't approve then ..." Oliver trailed off and looked away. He really did need Katie's approval; unbeknownst to her, he would do anything she asked. And, if she didn't think Erin was right for him, then she obviously wasn't and he wouldn't go through with this.

Katie smiled and took Oliver's and in hers; he looked back up into her twinkling eyes. "Oliver, I've seen the way you look when you talk about her. If you truly do love her, which I believe you do, then I think you should go for this. Erin is kind and sweet and everything a guy could hope for. She makes you happy, I can tell. My only request is that you make me the godmother of your first child." Oliver smiled at her obvious humor. He knew that if she was joking about the subject, she was completely comfortable with it. For whatever reason, this greatly comforted Oliver. He trusted Katie with his life and more, if that was possible. Katie smiled, stood up, kissing Oliver lightly on the cheek and then left the compartment.

**The Great Hall**

Katie, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Katie had found them on the train and had spent the rest of the ride with them, knowing that Oliver wanted some time to talk to Erin and to think. "Guys, where's Oliver?" Katie looked up and down the Gryffindor table and, for the first time, noticed that he wasn't there. The first years had been sorted, Dumbledore had given his speech, and they were well on their way to desert. Yet, there was no Oliver.

"Maybe he's at the Ravenclaw table," supplied Fred, not looking up from his food. Katie scanned the other house tables, doubtfully. Oliver never sat at any other table, even if Erin asked him to. He didn't think it was right; you got sorted into your house for a reason, why mess with that reason?

"No, guys he's not here. He's never missed a meal in all four years we've been here. Something's wrong." Katie had a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, which she was desperately trying to suppress.

"Katie, relax. No ulcer this year okay?" Katie rolled her eyes at Alicia; Katie had come frighteningly close to giving herself an ulcer from all the stress during third year. Ever since then, her friends had been slightly worried that she would do it again, although they seemed to worry a little less each year.

"Yeah, you're right. He's probably just tired or something."

**The Gryffindor Common Room**

Katie sighed, stretched, and flopped down on the couch between Fred and George. She smiled as they scooted closer, making her the middle of a very warm figurative sandwich. With her stomach full of fabulous food, and two of her best friends on either side, keeping her warm, Katie was completely content. That is, until she remembered Oliver's strange absence at the feast.

"George?" Katie looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, he laughed and sighed.

"Yes, Kates?"

"Would you go check and make sure Oliver's in your dormitory, please?!" Katie jutted out her bottom lip as George rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, Katie." He kissed her forehead before getting up and heading to the boys' dormitories.

"So how was your summer with Oliver, Kates?"

"Fine I suppose, 'Licia. We played Quidditch a lot; Paddy was home, but not nearly enough for my liking." Everyone laughed; Paddy was easily Katie's favorite person in the whole world and whatever time she spent with him was never enough. "We went and saw the Magpies pound the Cannons. The Magpies have a brilliant chaser, you wouldn't believe this guy! He's –"

"Katie, I think you'd better come upstairs." George was standing behind the couch, looking very pale.

"Hey, what's wrong Georgey?" Fred poked his brother in the stomach when he didn't respond.

"He's just sitting there, staring off into space. Wouldn't even look at me, something's really wrong Kates." Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Fred exchanged worried looks before jumping up and bolting to the boys' dormitories.

Katie threw open the door to find Oliver sitting on his bed. He was wearing exactly what he had been on the train; he hadn't even bothered to change into his Hogwarts robes. He was sitting with his legs hanging off the end, staring at the wall in front of him. His trunk lay at his feet, still packed and sitting at a strange angle, as if he had thrown it into the room and left it where it had landed. Oliver's face was paler than Katie had ever seen it and his eyes were foggy. His hair was tousled, as if he had run his hands through it too many times.

Katie walked over to him, kneeling down next to him. "Ol', what's wrong?" He didn't respond so she put her hand over his. "Oliver, please tell me what's going on." Still no response. Katie cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Oliver Benjamin Wood, tell me what is wrong right now," she said in a soft, comforting tone. His eyes flicked and he finally looked like he had noticed her presence.

"It's over Kate ... all over." Just then a small, black velvet box tumbled out of his hand and onto the floor. Katie stared at him, uncomprehendingly for a moment, before leaning over and picking up the box. She clicked open the box to reveal a small silver band. She recognized it immediately as the promise ring he was going to give to Erin.

A/N: Alright everyone. So here's the prequel, and I ask you to remember that Oliver and Katie have no feelings for each other than platonic ones, but they are still best friends. This wasn't beta'd so if there are glaring mistakes or its just bad, I'm terribly sorry! Please review, I'm thinking of taking this off. I don't know if I like it, but if you all like it, then I'll leave it.


End file.
